


Is Daddy Santa?

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Wherein a four-year-old Xaria wonders if Santa and her beloved Daddy are the same person.





	Is Daddy Santa?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to David Tennant's beard for inspiration.

"Daddy's growing a beard!"

 

Jackie regarded her four-year-old granddaughter as she sat opposite her at the kitchen table. Xaria was at the Tyler mansion for the day, while her parents were at work.

 

"Is that right, love?" Jackie asked with amusement. She had noticed the Doctor's attempts at growing a beard over the past couple of weeks. Somehow, over the past few days, it had gotten more and more bushier.

 

Xaria nodded happily, biting into her banana sandwich.

 

"Uh.Huh." Her face scrunched up in concentration.

 

"Is Daddy Santa?" She blurted out suddenly.

 

Jackie definitely wasn't expecting that question. Her eyes widened, unsure what to say. She watched Xaria take another bite before answering carefully. 

 

"What makes you say that?"

 

Xaria shrugged.

 

"Dunno. Daddy has a beard, so does Santa."

 

Jackie let out a sigh of relief. She leaned over and placed her hands over her granddaughters.

 

"That doesn't make him Santa, though. Heaps of men have beards," she explained.

 

Xaria considered that, finishing up.

 

"Hmmm, an' Daddy's beard isn't white. Santa's is," she concluded. She carried her plate to the sink, before turning to her grandmother.

 

"Can I go play with Unca Tony now, please?"

 

Jackie smiled, ushering her out. As Xaria rushed off, intent to seek out her uncle, Jackie cleaned up.

 

"Your Daddy's beard may not be white, but it's going grey," she muttered amusedly under her breath, rinsing off Xaria's plate.

 

* * *

 

"There's my girl!"

 

The Doctor stooped down, allowing Xaria to rush into his arms. He swung her up, peppering kisses to her face. Xaria squirmed in his embrace, giggling.

 

"Your beards tickly!" She squealed at her father. The Doctor gently pulled her away to look at her face to face.

 

"Is it?" He drawled, glancing at Rose who had just entered the room. She smirked at her husband.

 

 _I know how ticklish it gets_ , she informed him over their bond. The Doctor pulled a face at Xaria, setting her down. Rose made her way over, sweeping Xaria up for a hug and kiss.

 

"Well," he said. "I guess to make sure, I'll have to do this." He stepped closer to his daughter, who was still being held by Rose.

 

As he brushed his beard across Xaria's face, she shrieked with laughter.


End file.
